


肮脏污秽不要提

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 未成年性爱警告 彼得黑化预警 囚禁+道具 有大量粗鄙之语 可单篇观看也可视为【当爱骤变芥蒂后】的后续





	肮脏污秽不要提

彼得看着在躺在桌上经历了整整一天折磨的昆汀，他伸出了自己的手，轻轻的摸着那俊美且充满情潮的的容颜。昆汀感受到了脸庞上的轻触。彼得冰冷的带着薄薄的茧的手掌，宛若弹琴在他的脸上活动着。

「给我......给我......」昆汀小声呢喃着，蹭了蹭那玩累了正在他脸上贴着的手掌。

「给我......求你了。」

昆汀看着身前的男孩，男孩却一语不发直勾勾的看着他。

「你是不是修改过Edith的程式码？」男孩的的手从脸庞缓缓的移至他的脖颈处，用双手握着他的脖子一点一点的慢慢施力。

「我知道你还有意识，别试图演戏骗过我。」看着自己手中逐渐发青的面孔，彼得轻缓的松开自己的双手「你最好诚实招来。」

从濒临死亡的边缘逃离的昆汀大口大口的喘着气。

白洁的手指解开了脖颈处的黑色领带，彼得转了下自己的脖子放松肌肉。右手扯掉捆在昆汀阴茎根部的蛛丝接着伏回昆汀的身上，将领带系上他的脖颈，用力的抓着领带将昆汀整个人猛力的拉起。

彼得咬住了男人的耳朵，用舌头逗弄着昆汀圆润的耳垂。耳边传来的湿润感以及舌头的粗糙感将昆汀体内的情潮又带向了一个更高的领域。

在昆汀颤抖着就要高潮的时候彼得恶意的掐紧了他的阴茎根部。

「想射吗？」彼得重重的咬了一口昆汀的耳垂「想的话你就说出来。」

昆汀用低如蚊呐的声音说了几句话，若不是彼得拥有蜘蛛强化过后的听力他完全听不清。

松开手。「好，你可以射了。」

昆汀全身发颤哭着高潮，涕泪横流的样貌像极了被暴风雨摧残过后在枝头要掉不掉的红玫瑰，这画面加深了彼得心中的施虐欲。

将人小心的从桌子上扶起，抓着领带向着角落的笼子走去。

「碰！」强大的撞击声响起，昆汀被推倒在地上。

被冰冷的地板冰到稍微恢复一点理智的昆汀，眼神飘向了站在笼外的彼得，看着年轻的男孩子对他温柔一笑，他以为他就这样被放过了。

从那折辱自己的性爱地狱离逃脱了，他或许要送自己到普通的监狱或是单纯关起来。彼得要是要施行私刑也无所谓了，昆汀在心里想着，应该不会再有折磨了吧？

「喀哒。」笼子被锁上了。

对着一旁的墙壁敲了几下，一个操作面板凭空出现。男孩快速的在上头输入指令。

听着笼子侧边的墙壁以及地板突然响起的轰隆声，昆汀开始紧张了起来。

倏地，笼子内部出现了几个金属手臂，分别抓住了昆汀的四肢，还有固定住他的脖子。笼外伸进来了几根类似水管的东西，里头充满着不知名的液体。

他怕的开始强烈颤抖。

他果然想的太美好了。

「不要又是那个催情精油我求你。」昆汀试图挣脱金属手臂们对他的束缚，没想到这个动作只会让手臂们越抓越紧「操！你他妈凌辱我整整一天就算了，彼得帕克你这个该死的小疯子，你到底还要对我做什么？」

「怎么能算是凌辱？」彼得露出了人畜无害的温暖笑容，伸了只手进去笼子抚摸着重新泛红的肌肤「我爱你啊Mr.Beck。」

「把你圈起来豢养，Sir，把你变成专属我一个人的母牛。」不满意面板上的操作彼得又改了改，看着被机械手指捏住的双乳，那机械手指在更改指令后变成了类似吸奶器的吸头，那强劲的吸力让被紧掐住喉咙的昆汀发出了嘶哑的叫声。

「你看，你那淫荡的乳头现在变多么的大。如果再给你注一点什么东西进去，Sir，你说你会不会因此产乳？」

「你可以猜，你也能自己体会。」彼得晃着脑袋哼着小曲子，又朝着面板上输入了新的指令「有关于管子里的液体是什么。」

听着男孩哼的曲子，昆汀绝望的闭上自己的双眼。

地板上又伸出了两只新的机械手，手指的材质看起来是橡胶，掌心却仍是不锈钢的材质。这两只手抚上了昆汀悬空的臀瓣，掌心传来的冰冷对照着手指刺入的温暖洞穴。

不知道是这极大的反差让昆汀又发出了叫声，或是被强硬拨开菊花后被塑胶管子猛的刺入肠道深处才发出的叫声。

总而言之，看着喷向空中的白浊液体，彼得知道昆汀又高潮了。

不过这远远不够。

对彼得来说，这根本只是开胃小菜的程度而已。

就像彼得自己刚刚说的，他要将昆汀变成他一个人的母牛，他没有在开玩笑，他很认真的在实践他的说出的话。

先用一天的时间打击昆汀的心智，再接着将他关入笼中，任由设定好的机器玩弄他。再来就是到昆汀整个人都快要身心崩溃的时候，再对他展现温柔的一面。

你以为就这样就结束了吗？

并不。

在他因为温柔而放松的时候，狠狠的将昆汀从梦境中打醒，不断重复着温柔、打醒这两动作的轮回，直到他成为自己身下那温驯无比的母牛。

服从他、深爱他，永远不会再欺骗他。

只要他想昆汀就会主动骑在他身上，向自己展示他完美如阿波罗般那健美无比的身躯，还有那浪荡下流的无耻痴态。

只要他想，昆汀就会温顺的低伏在他的腿边。而不会再有欺骗他的满腔爱意夺走Edith的行为，更甚者利用他亲手交出的爱达成他个人统一世界的目标。

「从今天起，世上再无神秘客。」彼得低头看着在笼子中，被灌肠灌的肚子有点肿大，眼眶泛红又泛泪失去焦距的昆汀「只剩下一匹属于我的，名字叫做昆汀贝克的母牛。」

半个小时过去了，彼得摁下了暂停键，暂时的放过昆汀。被机器玩到爽的不断的高潮，已经无法克制自己的昆汀，口水流的满地都是，不知是生理性的还是情感导致的泪水布满了整个面容。

彼得打开笼子的锁进了笼子，拿着纸巾慢慢的擦去昆汀脸上的液体，轻柔的在眉间、鼻头还有两颊落下许许多多的吻。

昆汀长大嘴喘着气。彼得专注的看着那一张一阖的双唇，艳红的唇瓣，宛若鲜红欲滴的草莓。

彼得用力的咬下。昆汀又哭着发出了吃痛的哀鸣。

唇齿之间沾染着来自昆汀的鲜红液体，看着就和草莓汁没什么两样，但是彼得知道，这液体的味道远比草莓汁来的美妙。

没有哪个液体能将野性与甜美放在一起，除了来自爱的人唇瓣的鲜血，这癫狂的滋味让彼得沉迷。

「你说我是该死的小疯子。」低沉的话语从两人的唇瓣间飘散而出。

男孩子站起身来走到笼外，取消暂停。「而我的确是该死的小疯子没错。」

看着又开始行动的机械臂们，男孩将刚刚忘了上锁的锁头锁紧。继续看着男人被玩弄的连连发出呻吟，看着男人一次又一次的高潮，直到男人什么都射不出来，最后甚至被玩尿了才停下来。

重复着机器玩弄、温柔亲吻和咬破唇瓣等行为。彼得大约重复了三到四次，在看到昆汀被迫失禁后，彼得终于停手了。

看着满地的口水、眼泪、精液和尿液，彼得站到笼子旁边，低着头看着笼内痴态展露无遗的昆汀，用平板僵硬的声线说着「你有看过或是知道，有哪一位超级英雄像我一样，爱上了一个根本就不该爱上的人吗？」

几滴水滴滴上昆汀红透的脸庞，被迫失禁的剧烈颤抖逐渐停了下来。昆汀看着笼上少年低垂的面孔，他似乎是在掉眼泪？

意识已经错乱，无法好好思考的昆汀看着头顶的少年，露出了那次在楼顶两人交流时的温暖笑容。

「别哭......你哭起来......有够丑的。」

「你笑起来......有多好看啊......」

死撑着的少年闻言，眼眶内的泪水全数溃堤而出。

他原本不知道爱恨是什么令人欢喜令人忧愁的事物，怎么会知道在一次又一次的并肩作战对他动了心，又怎么会知道在被他欺瞒后由爱生恨。

爱恨交杂，年少的心动成了自己的心魔。

放是不可能放过昆汀的，除了怕他又回到社会上为非作歹，彼得更害怕的是只剩下自己一个人。这也是为什么就算彼得抓住了昆汀却没有将他交出的原因。

好一个扭曲的爱，好一个阴暗的爱。

彼得哭着取消了所有的指令，哭着将昆汀从笼中带出，哭着将他背到一旁的墙壁边，将人摆成靠着墙壁的坐姿。

哭着解开自己的裤裆，彼得将自己勃发的性器插入昆汀的口中，一边摆动自己的腰肢一边抓着昆汀被汗水打湿显得更卷的头发。前端传来了昆汀喉头的紧缩感与舌头时不时的戳刺，一下接着一下，那些快感使得彼得喉咙中发出了舒爽的呻吟。

「干死你，干死你。」口里重复着这三个字眼，彼得的撞击力道一下比一下猛烈。猛的一个深顶，昆汀的喉头反射性的倏地传来了一阵强烈的紧缩感。

彼得射了。

来不及拔出就射了昆汀满嘴。

彼得将疲软的性器抽出，白浊的液体缓缓的流了出来，滴的昆汀整个胸膛都是。

彼得蹲下抱住昆汀的，亲吻他那充满自己味道的嘴巴。

「你是专属我的母牛对不对。」在接吻的间隙中彼得低声的问着昆汀「我亲爱的贝克先生。」

「是的，我是你的母牛。」昆汀失神的说着。

「而你是我的主人。」

彼得满意的笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彼得哼的歌是 Simon Curtis的 Flesh
> 
> 這篇可能會成為一個系列也說不定。  
> 真要是成了，我想大概就是黑暗的一個愛情故事吧......
> 
> 扭曲陰暗的情感之類的，私以為很適合蟲神秘。
> 
> 昆汀其實也是愛著彼得的，只是對他來說，愛不是什麼能讓他放棄目標的事物。
> 
> 後面會發展成什麼樣，其實我也不是很清楚，畢竟當初寫的時候完全沒有擬任何大綱。可以說是裸奔狀態/>\
> 
> 如果有任何想法，也歡迎告訴我。
> 
> 總而言之，這系列會寫到我沒有想法為止。
> 
> 最後說一下後面可能發展的路線，是打算往BDSM的方向前進。
> 
> 大概，就這樣了。
> 
> 有緣再見。


End file.
